1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to device on which a sitting person can rest his or her head to sleep or just take a rest.
2. Prior Art
Various head rests have been proposed heretofore for use by a person in a sitting position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,282 to Lowery et al discloses a trapezoidal headrest pillow with an inclined top face on which a person can rest his or her head on the border of a central opening in the pillow. Other head rests for the same general purpose are shown in Cowgur U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,185 (a lap-supported inflatable pillow) and Sparks et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,472 (lap-supported, stacked, pillow-like components).
The present invention is directed to a novel head bed, for use by a person seated next to a support, that provides both a cushion for a person""s head and a cushion for the region of the person""s body just below the neck (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cupper torso.xe2x80x9d)
A principal object of this invention is to provide a novel and advantageous portable head bed that provides a more complete and comfortable cushioning arrangement for person sitting next to a support, such as a table or desk, or steering wheel of a vehicle with a head cushion of the head bed positioned on an upwardly-facing top surface of the support, and an upper torso cushion hanging down across the edge of the support.